The present invention is generally directed to toner and developer compositions, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to negatively, or positively charged toner compositions, and toner particles containing wax additives. More specifically the present invention relates to toners and processes thereof, and which toners comprise a resin, a colorant, and a bimodal wax. The toners possess a number of advantages, including minimization, or elimination of toner flow reduction, or fall off, improved toner transfer, acceptable developed toner mass, reduction in the amount of wax that escapes from the toner, and providing images with excellent resolution, and reduced background deposits after extended imaging cycles, for example, after about 500,000 imaging cycles. The aforementioned toner compositions can contain colorants of for example, pigment particles comprised of, for example, carbon black, magnetites, or mixtures thereof, cyan, magenta, yellow, blue, green, red, or brown components, or mixtures thereof, and preferably carbon black, thereby providing for the development and generation of black and/or colored images, and in embodiments single component development wherein a carrier or carrier particles are avoided. The toner and developer compositions of the present invention can be selected for electrophotographic, especially xerographic, imaging and printing processes, including color processes.